seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 10
The crew members begin to wake up in the forest. Only Zero and Wayward arise. They look around, and back at each other. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Zero raises his eyebrow. Wayward shakes his head, and slaps Zero. "Get your head outta the gutters!" He kicks Axel and Rangton awake. "You two! Get your asses up!" Rangton gets to his feet, but Axel lays there. "I said Get up!" He kicks Axel in his back, but he doesn't move. "Damn Giant...Human....thing... What the hell is he anyway?!!" Other members raise to their feet. Fantasia, Rhea, and Rosaline get up. Rhea rubs her head, and asks. "Where are we?" It stays silent for a while, then someone spoke. "Uhh, I think we're in the forest...." Responded Fantasia. "I know that." "Then why'd you ask?" Rangton, yawning, looks around, and says "Where's Zozo and the girl?" Zero looks around, and freaks out. "THAT BASTARD KIDNAPPED HER! HE MUST BE DOING THINGS TO HER! BAD THINGS!" Wayward slaps Zero in the back of the head. "SHUT UP PERV! YOUR SCARING US!" A perverted smile grows across Zero's face. Then it disappears. "Not yet. Later." Axel finally wakes up. He stretches out and lets out a yawn. "Damn that was a nice nap." Everyone looks at him. "What?" Rhea walks up to Axel. "Ashlynn and Zozo have been kidnapped..." Her eyes started to glow a bright purple, then return to normal. "What was that?!....They're about to set off...They betray each other.....Chrono... He...he," She falls unconscious, Into Rosaline's Arms. "I thought she had control over her Devil fruit." Wayward leans against a tree. "She does, it's Chrono. Since she can predict the future and he can control the future, he's making her powers go out of whack. She's no use to us in her current state. I say we leave her on the ship." Rangton grabs Rhea, and puts her on his back. "Let me. You guys defeat Chrono, I'll get Tack and Kent to help... If they're okay. What could go wrong?" - Rangton, runs to the ship, while Rhea starts to awake. "Be... Careful... The steel one is... More dangerous then we know..." "Steel one? But... Oh dear god." Riker, walking with the group of pirates and marines, looks down at Rangton. "Hello Rangton. Seems we meet again." Rhea, panting, points at Riker. "Kent... Be... Careful... It's going along with his... Plan." Riker knocks Rangton and Rhea to the ground. "Neither Tack nor Kent are here. Just me." He smiles. He picks up Rhea, "Are you a navigator?" She shakes her head, and he throws her down. He kicks Rangton and walks off into the forest. "If you wanna join us again. I might let you if you beg." - Tack and Kent are rushing through the jungle, hopping tree to tree. "CHRONO!!!!" Tack, jumping through, sees a man walking down the forest, and points at him. "Is that Chron..." Tack stops, and Kent jumps away. Kent looks at Chrono, and Chrono is angry. "Crap, that one only lasts..." Chrono gets kicked in the face, and Tack jumps in. "O. Is that Chrono?" "Don't know, it just felt right." Chrono got to his feet. "I don't think I'm the problem at the moment." "Why?" "Your crewmates. The red head and the monkey... They are going to die soon." A half smile widens across his face. "If I were you I would go after them...but I don't want that.." He pulls out a clock from his pocket. "You have at two minutes. Make your choice." "MONKEY! IMMA COMING ZOZO!" Tack runs off, and comes back. "You stop him Kent." "Got it!" Tack runs off, and Kent turns his hands into giant cannons. "One on one. The New Gear vs The Time Keeper." Chrono's smile fades. "Don't expect me to hold back." He looks at his hand. "3...2...1... Full power." Kent shoots out large cannonballs at Chrono. The explosion destroyed the surrounding trees leaving dust everywhere. "Dammit New Gear. That's rude." The smoke clears and Chrono is standing behind Kent. "If your wondering how.. I froze time." Kent flings his arm back and it's caught by Chrono. "AGE!!" The cannon on Kent's arm began to rust at a rapid pace. Kent jumps back and examines his arm. "Damn...." He turns his arms into large fan like blades. "Can't do close combat with you." He begin to ferociously flap the fans, a high powered wind arrives, knocking over trees and flipping rocks. "Gia Gia no Fan!!" Random objects begin to fly at Chrono. He stands there unaffected. "Time Warp.." All the rubble appears behind Kent, and slam into him. "Newgate. I'm out of your league.." He gets back up to his feet. "No. You're not." Chrono freezes time and walks over to Kent, "This kid is a strange one." He starts to move. "What?! But time is frozen?!" He gets back and returns it to normal. "I'm out of your league Chrono. I can feel time. So I can freely move through it." "WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN AFFECTED BY IT... Your mother..." "What?" "When I was traveling in time, I tried to kill Whitebeard at his weakest. I tried to do it when he was a baby, but I was too weak. You were earlier, and he was close to death... Yet he stopped me, before I could kill him and his wife... Who was pregnant." Kent, hearing what he said, turns his arms into a steel whip. "You tried... To kill my mom!" "What? Suddenly, family is a no no? Well, let me just say, at this point, my plan is coming in." "Plan?" "Heh... Easy. I am... TIME BOMB!" The entire area explodes, in slowed time, and Chrono runs away. "That Damn son of a bitch." He gets to his feet. "The nerve.....wait a minute...did he just say he lost to BABY WhiteBeard?!" Chrono, hiding in a bush, stops himself from screaming that he lost to Whitebeard's dad. He slowly creeped away, and slapped himself in the head. To think, the one guy in possibly a hundred years, unaffected by his ability. He needed more... He needed more time. The more people he brings with himself, the more power he can use to move, and go back in time. The stronger, the better. He needs more time... 20 minutes... Before he could use the power to go forward in time, and use a weapon. A boat. A powerful boat. The boat made by the ancient kingdom... That can destroy even an island 10x the size of this one, in less then a minute... And can be piloted by one person! He needs more time... 500 years, and he will find the weapon! It's made again! Someone made it! With it, he can go back in time, and conquer the planet, when it was weak, before Roger, Kaido, Luffy, Dragon, Sakazuki, Garp... And WHITEBEARD! THAT DAMN BASTARD! Chrono smiled, and walked away. He was closer to his goal. Closer then ever. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc